


rabbit and vegetable stew

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [239]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pre series, Tinkaan, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tinker makes one of Runaan’s favorite dishes.





	rabbit and vegetable stew

Tinker smiled as he was cooking the stew over the fireplace in the hut. The fire burnt a bright orange, the flames licking the charred firewood that slowly turned black. It smelled delicious, and it was Runaan’s favorite, rabbit and vegetables with some traditional moonshadow seasoning. He would soon travel on a long mission, so Tinker had decided to be the best husband ever, and only serve Runaan his favorite courses the entire week. He would really miss him when he was gone, and wanted to show how how much he cared. Tomorrow he would make slowly roasted vegetables for him.

The stew quickly finished, and Tinker removed the pot and put it on the table that he previously had set. Now he only needed Runaan.

He walked outside and saw Runaan in their yard, holding his sword high, currently sparring with one of his fellow assassins, regular training. He saw the beds of sweat on his forehead, and that he was getting tired. His breathing was ragged and his movements a bit sluggish. It just have been a long session, several hours in fact, but now it would end. They could sparr again tomorrow, and every day on the mission as they set up daily camps, Tinker wanted him all to himself for the rest of the day. Just the two of them.

“Runaan, put the sword down. It’s time for dinner!”

“Yes dear, I’m coming!”

Tinker watched as Runaan talked to the other elf for a split second, who then went home to his own family. And as he entered their hut, Tinker saw his Runaan sniffed the air, and smiled. Yes, the smell was addicting, the stew was delicious.

“Honey, did you make rabbit stew?”

He nodded.

“Yes I did. You deserve your favorite food.”

“Thank you Tinker, you are the best.”


End file.
